James Franco
James Franco portrayed Harry Osborn in Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2 and Spider-Man 3 and will portray Jamie Madrox/Multiple Man in the upcoming Multiple Man. Franco will also co-produce Multiple Man. Significant roles *Chris Campbell in Whatever It Takes (2000) *Daniel Desario in Freaks and Geeks (1999-2000) *James Dean in James Dean (2001) *Tino in Deuces Wild (2002) *Tristan in Tristan + Isolde (2006) *Andy in An American Crime (2007) *Sgt. Dan Carnelli in In the Valley of Elah (2007) *Scott Smith in Milk (2008) *Franco in General Hospital(2010) Quotes * "The action? Well, I kind of expected it. I mean, in the comic books Harry does take over for his father. And the way they ended part I I assumed it's something that would happen. I actually thought it would happen in part 2 until I saw that he was just left hanging at the end. So, I was pretty sure that he would come in part 3 and you know, my feelings toward the movies have really changed. When I signed on to the first one I, well, I love Sam and I love working with him but I didn't know what kind of movie it would be. I knew it was going to be a big blockbuster but I didn't realize the hear that he would put into it, and the emphasis that he would put on the characters in developing the characters and the story. And, so, in the beginning I might have, you know before I'd seen the first one, I might have been reluctant to be a super hero because it would seem cheesy, but, after realizing what the movies were really like, I was happy to do it." * " You know he's almost a parallel to Peter's: they both lose someone: I lose a father. He loses a father figure: his uncle. And then especially in this third one he's avenging his uncle's death, and I'm doing the same: I'm avenging my father's death. They've given me a lot. And the great thing about the character too is that he doesn't stay the same, he develops through all three films. His arch is not completed until this last film. And, so, in every movie he's different. It's the same path but it's further along in the development. And, it makes it you know doing another movie more interesting." *"Meh, they could've strayed a little bit more from the original. It's like...why. Guess they made a lot of money. Okay, congrats. But good for them. Sam and I moved on, we made ''Oz." *"''I would say yes, there are certain things that you just would want to warn people about, but on the other hand, if I look back at just the small events of my own life, I know that sometimes the hardest things I had to go through or the most adverse things I had to experience are the things that changed me for the better. Just a really small example is, when I was younger, I did a series of movies that I really didn’t like. I worked really hard on them, but they weren’t movies that I cared about. And after they came out, I just felt so awful. So I could say, ‘oh, I would go back and not do those movies,’ but in fact by doing those movies, I realized, ‘oh, never make decisions based on career or what other people tell you anymore.’ Only do projects you care about, that you believe in, and that idea really just came out of having a bad experience on those movies." Category:Spider-Man cast Category:Multiple Man cast Category:Multiple Man crew Category:Producers